Herbie: DinoThunder
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Kimberly is Herbie’s new owner and Reefside High’s new gym teacher. In this chapter, Can the DinoThunder Team save Kim from Mesagog’s deadly plan? Find out in the conclusion of Herbie: Dino Thunder!
1. Chapter 1

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 1  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review!  
  
Kimberly Hart was a little excited. A few months ago, she graduated from the University of Florida with her teaching degree. A short time later, she got a job teaching Phys-Ed at Reefside High School, in Reefside, California. A small city about 30 miles south of San Francisco.   
  
It was now near the end of August, after a couple of months of looking she found a house in Reefside. It was outside of town, a little bit in the country, but that was OK for her. She wanted some peace and quiet. Her stuff was all packed and on a truck heading to her new home in Reefside. She, on the other hand, was on her way to her Uncle Jim and Aunt Carol's house in San Francisco. Her Uncle Jim was a racecar driver in the late 60's and early 70's and he had long since retired.   
  
Her fight was arriving late at night in San Francisco, so her aunt and uncle offered her a place to say for the night. She gladly accepted. Then next morning, she walked in to the kitchen. Uncle Jim and Aunt Carol were sitting at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning, Kim," said Aunt Carol.  
  
"Good Morning," said Kim, as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a coffee mug.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" asked Uncle Jim.  
  
"Yeah, pretty good," said Kim, as she sat down at the table next to Uncle Jim, then she poured some cream into her coffee, "Thanks for letting me spend the night."  
  
"It was no problem," said Uncle Jim, as he took a sip of coffee, "But, I must admit we sort of had an alterative motive for having you spend the night."  
  
"Oh?" She said as she took a sip of coffee.  
  
"Yeah, you see, your Uncle Jim and I have a little graduation/good luck on your new job/housewarming present for you," said Aunt Carol.  
  
"You guys didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"We know," said Uncle Jim, "but we wanted to. Why don't we go take a look at it? It's in the garage."  
  
"OK," said Kim, kind of skeptically. The three of them walked out to the garage, and stood in front of the door. Uncle Jim pressed the button on the garage door opener and the garage door started to open. When the door was up, a Volkswagen Beetle rolled out of the garage and stopped in front of them. The Beetle was white with red, white, & blue racing stripes running across the trunk, the canvas sunroof, & the hood; big 53's on each of the doors, the trunk and the hood; a big pink bow sitting on top of the sunroof; and a giant tag that read "To Kim."  
  
Kim was stunned, "Your giving Herbie to me?"  
  
Uncle Jim smiled, "Well, he doesn't get out much anymore. And we figured you'd give him a good home."  
  
Kim smiled and gave her Aunt and Uncle each a big hug, "Thank you, so much! But, is he OK with this?"  
  
"Ask him yourself," said Aunt Carol.  
  
Kim turned toward the little car and said, "Herbie? Are you OK with this?"  
  
Herbie honked his horn in approval, and the three humans laughed. Later that morning, Herbie and Kim were on the road heading to Reefside. As she was driving she said, "Herbie, take over for a little bit. I want to check the map." The little car beeped "OK" Kim took her foot off the gas and her hands off the wheel and the car took control of the driving. Kim opened the map and started to look for Reefside, "Not too much further," she said. And, soon, they were at their new home.   
  
The next day, Kim walked down to the mailbox. She got her mail and looked across the road and a mailbox at the end of a driveway on the other side. There wasn't a house as far as she could see. "Whoever it is must live deep in the woods." Then she walked over to it and read the name on the side. She almost dropped her mail. The side of the mailbox said "Dr. T. Oliver."  
  
"No, it can't be," said Kim, "But, could it? I have to know." She looked toward her house and called out, "Herbie!" The little car drove down the driveway and pulled up to the edge of the road. Kim got in and started up T. Oliver's driveway. A short time latter, she pulled up to a house with a black Jeep in front. She stopped the car and got out. Then, she walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so she rang it again, still no answer. So she turned and started to walk off the porch, then she heard the door open. She turned around and saw him, Tommy. He had much shorter hair, a little bit of a goatee, and wore glasses, but she knew it was him and she fainted.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

Herbie: DinoThunder -Chapter 2  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! There is some strong language and suggested nudity in this chapter.  
  
Tommy picked up Kim's head and said, "Kim?" He shook her a little, "Kim? Are you OK?"  
  
Kim slowly opened her eyes, "Tommy? Is it really you?"  
  
Tommy smiled, "Yeah, Beautiful it's me." Kim blushed a little, as he helped her to her feet and they walked over to the porch swing. "What are you doing here?" He said as they sat down.  
  
"Well, um, I just moved to the house across the road and I was curious at who lived up here."  
  
"Really, that's great!"  
  
Kim smiled, "So, um, what are you doing nowadays?"  
  
"I'm going to be a science teacher at Reefside High."  
  
"Your kidding?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Your not going to believe this but I'm going to be a gym teacher at Reefside."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both sat there in silence for the next few moments, Tommy looked over at Herbie and said, "Nice car."  
  
"Thanks, it belonged to my Uncle Jim," said Kim. They sat in silence for a few more moments. "Tommy, about the letter…"  
  
"Kim…"  
  
"We need to talk about it."  
  
"OK. Was there really another guy?"  
  
"Yes, he was a teammate of mine. His name was Chris."  
  
"How long did it last?"  
  
"He broke up with me a couple of months after the Pan-Globals. He never told me why, but I think he was jealous of me."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Well, I won 3 gold medals and he didn't even win one. And, I got all these endorsement deals, which pretty much paid for my college. And, I think he just couldn't take it. You know, Tommy, I didn't even want to write that stupid letter. My roommate, Leah, said I should break it off with you, and back then, I thought she was right. So I wrote it. Then, I mailed it, and I realized it was a mistake. But, it was too late… Do you still have it?"  
  
"Believe it or not, yes I do. I don't know why I kept it."  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yeah, I have it in a strong box upstairs."  
  
"Can you get it for me?"  
  
"OK," said Tommy, in a sort of unsure tone of voice, then he went upstairs and a few minutes later he came back down with it and handed it to her. She took it and stood up. Tommy sat back down and watched as Kimberly opened the envelope and started to read over the 'Dear John' letter she had written to him.   
  
She walked away from him as she read it. Then, she turned back around and looked at him. He saw tears in her eyes. Then, she spoke, "There is one thing I have wanted to do since I wrote this fucking letter…" then she started ripping the letter up. As she ripped up the letter, she stared to cry harder, "I hate Chris! I hate Leah! I hate…" Then she fell to her knees, put her hands to her face, and continued to cry. Tommy saw this, got up, walked over to her, kneeled next to her, and put his arms around her. Then, she put her arms around him, and buried her head in his side, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Tommy!"  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, "Shhh, it's OK."  
  
She looked at the torn up pieces of paper and threw them on the porch, "I never loved you like a brother! I loved you with all my heart and soul! I still love you!"  
  
Tommy couldn't believe it, she still love him! After almost 9 years, she still loved him! But, did he still love her? He thought for a moment, then he smiled, looked down at Kim and said, "I love you, too."  
  
She looked up to him, then they kissed, their first kiss in almost 9 years. They could both tell, the spark was still there. After a few minutes, they stopped and looked at each other, and Kim said, "Wow." Tommy smiled, then Kim said, "Now what?"  
  
"I think we should take it slow," he said.  
  
"I think your right," she said, as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Well, I better be going."  
  
"OK. I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said, then he kissed her again, and gave her a big hug, "I love you, Beautiful."  
  
"I love you, too, Handsome," said Kim, then she walked toward Herbie, got in and drove down the driveway.  
  
The next morning, Conner McKnight, the soccer star of Reefside High, was sitting at a stop light when Kim pulled up next to him in Herbie. He looked over at her and revved his engine a little bit. Kim heard him rev the engine and she looked over at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back, then she turned back toward the intersection and said, "You know what to do, Herbie." She made sure her seatbelt was tight and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. When, the light turned green Herbie popped a wheelie and took off down the road like a bullet shot out of a gun. Conner just sat there with his jaw dropped. Kim laughed and said, "OK, Herbie, slow it down or else I'm going to get a ticket."  
  
A short time later, Kim pulled into in teacher's parking lot. She grabbed her gym bag and started to walk toward the school. As she was walking down the hall, she wasn't looking where she was going and she ran in to a female student, knocking them both to the ground, "Oh, I'm sorry," said Kim, as she stood up and helped the student up.  
  
The student looked at Kim, smiled and said, "That's all right."  
  
"I'm Kimberly Hart. I'm the new gym teacher."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ms. Hart," said the student, "I'm Kira Ford."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Kira," Kim saw the guitar that Kira was holding, "I hope I didn't break your guitar."  
  
Kira gave it the once over, "No, it looks OK."  
  
"Are you any good?"  
  
Kira nodded, "Yea, pretty good," Just then the bell rang, "I've got to get to class. See you later, Ms. Hart."  
  
"Bye, Kira."  
  
Later that day, during her free period, Kim decided to take a walk outside. As she was walking she heard singing, it sounded good. She walked in the direction of the singing and saw Kira sitting on a picnic table singing and playing her guitar. There was a small group of students sitting on the ground listening to her singing. "She's really good," Kim said to herself, "about as good as I was at her age"  
  
When Kira finished, Principal Randall along with Conner walked up next to her and Principal Randall said, "Ms. Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school grounds. Follow me."  
  
Kira stopped her and said, "Did you know that students who play an instrument have a 50% greater chance of getting into college?"  
  
Principal Randall looked over her glasses at Kira, "Your not really college material, now are you?" Both Kira's and Kim's jaw dropped upon hearing this. Just then, the sprinklers went off, soaking just about everyone, including Kim.   
  
Kim walked into her new office, closed the door and her blinds, and took a change of clothes and a towel out of her gym bag. She took off all her clothes and started to dry off. As she dried herself off , she started humming the tune of the song that Kira was singing. Then, Tommy came in, "Hey, Beautiful."  
  
Kim screamed and almost dropped her towel, she quickly covered herself, "AAAH! TOMMY! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Tommy closed the door a little and tried to keep himself from laughing, "What are you doing?"  
  
"If you must know," said Kim, as she started to get dressed again, "When I was outside the sprinklers went off and I got soaked."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She finished dressing and said, "OK, you can come now." Tommy walked in, "And, the next time you want to come in my office knock!"  
  
"OK," said Tommy, as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a museum outside town after school."  
  
"Thanks, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do."  
  
"OK, I understand. How about dinner on Friday night? We'll celebrate our survival of the first week of school."  
  
"You've got it," said Kim, just then the bell rang, "Got to go."  
  
"Me too," said Tommy, they kissed and then Tommy went back to his classroom and Kim headed toward the gym.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

Herbie: DinoThunder -Chapter 3  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Herbie will have a bigger role in coming chapters.  
  
The next day, Kim was heading to the gym for her first period gym class when she looked out a window in the hallway and saw the sky go black.  
  
"What's going on?" she said. Just then, Principal Randall on the intercom, announced that school was canceled for the day. Kim thought to herself, "They never canceled school when Rita and/or Zedd attacked, all though they never seemed to attack during school hours." Kim decided to go to Tommy's classroom and see if he had any ideas of what to do, but by the time she got there Tommy was all ready gone. "Damn!" she said, then she ran out to Herbie, jumped in and headed for home.  
  
She flipped on the radio and searched for a news station, "For those of you just tuning in… The entire Reefside area has been shrouded in darkness, a large spaceship is hovering over the city, and robotic dinosaurs are reeking havoc in downtown…"  
  
"So much for Reefside being peaceful and quiet," said Kim. She arrived at her house, dashed inside, and flipped on the TV. All of the local channels were covering the dinosaurs running wild. There was a T-Rex, a Triceratops and a Pterodactyl.  
  
"We have not yet received word from anyone claming responsibility for the chaos currently… Wait a minute what's that? Can it be? Jerry! Get a shot over there," said the reporter on TV. The picture changed from the dinosaurs to three Power Rangers, one Red, one Yellow, and one Blue. Kim frowned a little she was a little disappointed not to see a Pink Ranger. Kim watched as the Rangers tamed their Zords, formed their Megazord, and destroyed the spaceship. "YEAH!" she said, as she jumped up. "Wow, they are pretty good for rookies." She thought back on her own days as a Ranger and smiled.  
  
The next day, Kim was sitting in her office going over some lesson plans when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she said.  
  
The door opened and Kira walked in, "Hi, Ms. Hart."  
  
"Hi, Kira. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that this Thursday me and my band are playing a kind of audition gig at Haley's Cyberspace, and I though you'd like to know."  
  
"That's great, Kira. What's Haley's Cyberspace?"  
  
"It's kind of cyber café/juice bar. It's down near the docks."  
  
"Well, I'll be there. I heard you singing the other day. I really liked it."  
  
Kira smiled, "Thanks."  
  
Kim looked at Kira's wrist and saw a large silver bracelet with a yellow stone in the middle, "That's a nice bracelet you have there."   
  
"Um, thanks." Just then the bell rang, "Talk you later, Ms. H" then Kira dashed out of the door.  
  
Soon, it was Thursday and Kim walked into Haley's Cyberspace and sat down at the bar. The red-headed woman behind the bar said, "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Um, How about a Strawberry Smoothie?"  
  
"You've got it," and a few moments later, the woman returned with Kim's drink. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm Haley and your Kim Hart."  
  
"Yeah… but how did you know?"  
  
"I'm a friend of Tommy's, we met in college."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. We are just friends and nothing more."  
  
Soon, Kira walked up to them, "Haley, can I get an apple juice?"  
  
"Sure," said Haley.  
  
"Hi, Ms. H," said Kira, "I'm glad you could make it."  
  
"No problem, Kira," said Kim, "But we're not in school now, you can call me Kim, if you want."  
  
Kira smiled, "OK." then Haley came back with Kira's apple juice, "I've got to get ready."  
  
"OK. Break a leg."  
  
"Thanks," said Kira, as she walked toward the stage.   
  
As, Kim sipped on her smoothie, she saw Conner come in. And, she saw Conner roll his eyes and walked over to the other end of the bar where Ethan James was sitting. She turned back around and smiled Haley saw this and walked over to Kim, "What's with Conner?"  
  
"Oh, I think he's still a little upset that I beat him in a little impromptu drag race on the first day of school."  
  
"What?" said Haley, with a little bit of a chuckle.  
  
Kim looked around a little, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
While Kim told Haley all about Herbie, Conner and Ethan sat at the other end of the bar and Conner was just looking at Kim. "Conner," said Ethan, "your still not mad at her."  
  
"Dude," said Conner, "she beat me in a Beetle, and not one of those New Beetles, an old one."  
  
Ethan just laughed, then Haley went on stage and introduced Kira, everyone applauded, and she began to sing. While everyone enjoying Kira's singing, nobody noticed that outside, Tommy was being kidnapped by Tyrannodrones.  
  
Before Kim left Haley's she called Tommy's, because he said that he would be there to hear Kira sing, there was no answer. She tried again, this time from home, later that night, but there was still no answer. This worried Kim a little, so she quickly drove over to his house. When she got there she saw that his Jeep wasn't parked out front. This worried her even more. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell, no answer. She tried again, still no answer. She turned the door knob, it was unlocked and she walked in.  
  
"Tommy!" she called out. She walked into the den and saw the model T-Rex she walked over to it and pulled down on the jaw. She was surprised by the secret entrance to the basement opening. She walked down the steps and entered Tommy's lab. She looked around and said to herself, "Tommy, what have you been up to?" She then saw the large computer setup on the left, "There is one way to find out."   
  
She walked over to it, sat down at the keyboard and pressed some buttons and an image of Tommy appeared on the screen and it said, "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if your not me then something must be seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life… my history… as a Power Ranger…" As Kim watched, as Tommy highlighted all of the most important moments in Ranger History. But the most important part came at the end, "…with the return of Mesagog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet…" Then, on the screen, appeared pictures of Ethan, Conner, and Kira. Below each of there pictures was a picture of each ranger standing in front of their respective Zord. "…your in good hands."  
  
Kim was floored by what she had just seen, "I can't believe it… I can't believe how stupid I am! I mean they where right there in front of my nose! There is a Red, Blue, and Yellow ranger. Conner wears Red! Ethan wears Blue! And, Kira wears Yellow! And, now that I think of it, all three of them have those bracelets! Man, why didn't I think of it sooner! OK, Kim calm down. I have to tell them I know. I need there help to find Tommy."  
  
The next day, near the end of her 3rd period gym class Kim walked up to Kira and said, "Kira, um, I need to see you in my office when you finish changing."  
  
"OK," said Kira.  
  
A short time latter, Kim was sitting behind her desk, when she heard a knock, "Come in."  
  
Kira walked in and closed the door, "What did you want to see me about?"  
  
"Sit down, Kira." Kira sat down and Kim continued, "Kira, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out and say it, I know that you, Conner and Ethan are Power Rangers."  
  
"What?" said Kira as her jaw dropped, "We're not Power Rangers."  
  
"Don't worry, Kira, your secret is safe with me. You see I was the original Pink Ranger."  
  
"You were the Pink Ranger?"  
  
"Yes, but that's not important right now. I need your help. I think something happened to Tommy and I need the Power Rangers help. I want you, Conner and Ethan to meet me at Tommy's house after school."  
  
"OK," said Kira.  
  
Then the bell rang, "You better go. I'll see you later."  
  
After school, Kim waited in Tommy's lab for the Power Rangers to arrive. Soon she hear people walking down the steps. It was Conner, Kira, and Ethan. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"No problem," said Kira.  
  
"We'll do whatever we need to help," said Ethan.  
  
"I think we're getting a little too freaked out about this" said Conner.  
  
"Dr. O doesn't show up for my gig and then he missed a full day of school without calling. I think we've achieved the exactly the right level of freaking out," said Kira.  
  
"OK, before we discuss how we are going to find Tommy," said Kim, "there is something you three need to see."   
  
Kim took the three over to the computer and started Tommy's video record, "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if your not me then something must be seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What your about to see is a history of my life…"  
  
"More boring dinosaur bone stories," said Conner, "yawn."  
  
"My history… as a Power Ranger…"  
  
"OK, un-yawn."  
  
The Rangers watched as Tommy talked about how Zordon created the first Rangers, how Rita made him the Green Ranger, how he lost his Green Ranger powers, and how he gained his White Ranger powers. Then, Ethan paused the video. Kira said, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Because, I'm so buggin' I can't even deal" said Ethan.  
  
"Dr O. is the oldest living Power Ranger," said Conner.  
  
"Not the oldest," said a voice behind them, then all four turned around. The voice belonged to Haley, "Just the best."  
  
"Haley," said Ethan.  
  
"How did you get in here?" asked Conner.  
  
"More importantly, what do you know about all this?" asked Kim.  
  
"I know that Tommy is in trouble," said Haley, "and you four are the only ones who can help him."  
  
To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 4  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone for the great comments. I guess I have finally found a storyline that people like. BTW, if you have any story ideas for this fan fic, please feel free to send them to me. I'll give you full credit for your ideas. Thanks!  
  
"I've been helping Tommy create the Ranger energy since grad school," said Haley, "He's great with dinosaurs and rocks. But, a rocket scientist, he ain't."  
  
"And you are," said Ethan.  
  
"Among other things."  
  
"OK," said Kira, "You know who we are. You know what we are. Do you know where Dr. Oliver is?"  
  
"I have a pretty good idea," said Haley, as she took a disc out of her bag, and put it in the computer, "This is from the day of your gig, Kira." On the screen, they saw Tommy walking toward the Cyberspace then being ambushed by Tyrannodrones.  
  
"What are those things?" asked Kim.  
  
"Those are Tyrannodrones," said Haley, "They were Tommy's creation but Mesagog changed there programming and turned them evil."   
  
"But, Dr. O's a Power Ranger, why didn't he just morph?" asked Conner.  
  
"Not anymore," said Haley.  
  
"We didn't get that far," said Kim, as she restarted the video. They watched as Tommy talked about the Rangers loosing their powers, the journey to get the Ninja powers, Kim giving Kat her power coin, the creation of the Zeo Rangers, Jason becoming the Gold Ranger, the creation of the Turbo Rangers, and the transfer of powers to the new Turbo Rangers.   
  
"… After that, Tommy went to college where he met yours truly," said Haley.  
  
"How do we find Tommy?" said Kim.  
  
"I've got an idea," said Kira, "what about invisaportals? There must be hundreds of them all over the city."  
  
"What are those?" asked Kim.  
  
"It's what Mesagog and his goons use to get around the city."  
  
"I've been working on something along those lines but I need some time," said Haley.  
  
"Great, what should we do in the meantime?" asked Conner.  
  
"Here, watch more of your heritage," said Haley, as she restarted the video, then she turned to Kim, "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," said Kim.  
  
Kim and Haley walked to the other side of the lab and then Haley said, "Kim, I need a favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I think I have a way to break into Mesagog's lab, but we need a very fast vehicle in order to do it."  
  
"And you want to use Herbie?"  
  
"I just need to make a few modifications to him."  
  
"OK," said Kim.   
  
The two women walked upstairs to the driveway where Herbie was sitting. Haley explained what she wanted to do to Herbie and he agreed to help. Haley and Herbie went into Tommy's garage. Before she closed the door, she looked at Kim and said, "I'll let you know when I'm done."   
  
Then, Kim walked back downstairs, Kira, Conner, and Ethan were still watching Tommy's video diary.   
  
"…with the return of Mesagog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the Dino Gems. Should anything happen to me, these three are in charge of protecting the planet…" said Tommy's voice. Then, on the screen, appeared pictures of Ethan, Conner, and Kira. Below each of there pictures was a picture of each ranger standing in front of their respective Zord.   
  
"It's us," said Kira.  
  
"…your in good hands."  
  
"He really trusts us," said Conner.  
  
"He does," said Kim, "and if Tommy can trust you guys so can I. It's time I told you all the truth."  
  
The Rangers all looked at each other, "What are you talking about?" asked Ethan.  
  
Kim looked at Conner and said, "Conner, It wasn't me that beat you in that drag race. It was Herbie, my car."  
  
"You named your car?" said Conner.  
  
"No, it's his name, maybe I should start at the beginning…" said Kim. Then she started telling the Rangers all about Herbie. She told them how Herbie (and her Aunt Carol) met her Uncle Jim and how he got his name (he was named by a friend of her Uncle Jim, Tennessee Steinmetz. Tennessee told Jim that Herbie reminded him of his Uncle Herb, who was a boxer, and after a couple of fights, he started to look like the little car).   
  
She also told the Rangers all about Herbie's racing career, and about a man named Peter Thorndyke, the man who owned the car dealership that Uncle Jim bought Herbie from and he was also Aunt Carol's boss, who wanted Herbie so bad that he had Aunt Carol go on a date with Uncle Jim just so he could mess with the little car, and get Uncle Jim to sell Herbie back to him. Unfortunately, Thorndyke succeeded in getting Herbie drunk by poring Irish Coffee in his gas tank. Herbie lost the race he was in the next day and with that Uncle Jim lost faith in Herbie and Herbie lost faith in Uncle Jim. Herbie was so distraught that he tried to commit suicide by driving off the Golden Gate Bridge. Fortunately, Uncle Jim found him in the nick of time, but as Uncle Jim was trying to pull Herbie back onto the bridge, he slipped and grabbed Herbie's front bumper. Herbie realized what was going on and pulled himself back onto the bridge saving both himself and Uncle Jim.   
  
As Kim was telling the Rangers all about Herbie's adventures, Kira and Ethan were hanging on to her every word. Conner couldn't careless. When she finished, he said, "Come on you guys don't believe all that?"  
  
"Yeah," said Kira.  
  
"It was great," said Ethan.  
  
"It sounds like a Disney movie," said Conner.  
  
"I'd go see it," said Kira.  
  
"Me too," said Ethan.  
  
Conner rolled his eyes as Kim suppressed a laugh.  
  
Just then, Haley walked back into the lab, "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Kim turned and said, "I was just telling them all about Herbie. How's the search for Tommy going?"  
  
"I think I found a way into Mesagog's lab," said Haley, "And speaking of Herbie, I have just finished the modifications I have been making to him."  
  
"Modifications?" said Kira.  
  
"What kind of modifications?" asked Ethan.  
  
"You'll see," said Haley.  
  
Haley opened the back entrance to the lab and there sat Herbie. Conner walked around him a couple of times, stood next to Herbie's right rear tire and said, "It doesn't look any different to me. It still looks like the same unattractive looking Beetle that Ms. H beat me in the other day." Conner felt something on his foot. He looked down and saw that Herbie was leaking a steady stream of oil onto his foot. Haley, Ethan, Kira, and Kim were all trying to hold back their laughter unsuccessfully, through her laughter Kim said, "Herbie! Stop that!" Herbie did as he was told and Conner walked back over to the others.  
  
"OK. OK," said Haley, as she composted herself, "Now as you can see Herbie doesn't look any different than normal. But, watch this." she turned toward Herbie and said, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Herbie beeped the same six tones that Kim use to hear when she was still an active Ranger and a gold colored light surrounded Herbie. When it subsided , Herbie had changed. He was now gold and the red, white, and blue racing stripes where replaced with white diamonds similar to the ones the Rangers had on the sleeves of their power suits. The 53's were replaced by black versions of the emblem that was on the chest of their power suits. Herbie's license plates were replaced with a black license plate with a gold version of the emblem. Herbie was a little bigger and his regular tires were replaced with all-terrain tires. Then, Haley said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Herbie, The Gold Ranger BattleBug."  
  
Kim and the Rangers walked up to Herbie and walked around him and looked inside. Herbie's simple dashboard was replaced with something that was right out of "Star Trek"  
  
Kim looked at Haley and said, "How did you do this?"  
  
"Well, I've had a morphing battle car on the drawing board for a some time now. The only thing I needed to make it a reality was the car. Now, Rangers, I've programmed Herbie's new onboard computer to have him take you to the coordinates of the closest unguarded invisaportal."  
  
"Good luck, you guys," said Kim.  
  
Haley looked at Kim, "Your not going?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm not a Power Ranger."  
  
"That's what you think," said Haley, with a smile on her face, as she walked over to another wall.  
  
Kim and the other rangers stood there confused, and Kim said, "Can somebody come and pick me up because, I'm lost?"  
  
Haley pushed a button and out of the floor rose a rock similar to the one that Conner, Kira, and Ethan found their gems in. But in this rock there was only one gem and it was pink. As Kimberly walked over to it, she felt as if she was being pulled towards it. She knew that this wasn't her choice, but she wasn't totally against it. She picked up the gem and closed her eyes. She saw the image of a pink pterodactyl Zord, then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Your going to need this," said Haley, as she handed Kim her morpher, it looked just like Kira's but was pink instead of yellow, "The command to activate it is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up.' And, you will pilot the Pink Pterazord."  
  
"Thank you, Haley," said Kim.  
  
"Your welcome," said Haley with a smile, "But, you guys better get going."  
  
Kim's students and new teammates walked up to her and Conner said, "Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Kim smiled, "I'd love to. You guys ready?"  
  
The other rangers stood behind her and flicked their wrist and the gem on their bracelets became their morphers. "Ready," replied the other Rangers.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" said Kim.  
  
"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said the four rangers in unison. Kim's uniform was identical to Kira's but pink in color.  
  
Kim could hardly contain herself, "This is great! I forgot how great it feels to be a Power Ranger."  
  
"OK, guys," said Haley, "get going."  
  
"Right," said the Rangers as they headed toward Herbie. Kira and Ethan got in the back seat, Conner sat in the passenger seat, and Kim got behind the wheel.  
  
"OK, guys," said Kim, "Let's go get Tommy!" She stepped on the gas petal and Herbie shot out of the lab.  
  
To be continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 5  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summary: Kimberly Hart is Herbie's new owner and is Reefside High's new gym teacher. In this chapter, The Rangers rescue Tommy from Mesagog's lab.   
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone for the great comments, If you have any story ideas for this fan fic, please feel free to send them to me. My email address is Ryanmo97aol.com. I'll give you full credit for your ideas. Thanks! Also, this will be the last chapter to have elements from actual episodes, for now. Also, I'm not good at writing fight scenes.  
  
The Rangers drove for a little bit, then Herbie stopped near some sand dunes. Then, the Rangers got out of Herbie.  
  
"What happened?" asked Conner.  
  
"This must be where Haley programmed Herbie to stop," said Kim.  
  
"Look over there," said Kira, as she pointed to a large open invisaportal.  
  
"This is too easy," said Ethan.  
  
"Yeah," said Kim, "too easy."  
  
Just then, Zeltrax, Elsa, a whole army of Tyrannodrones, and the Pollinator monster appeared in front of the invisaportal, and then Conner said, "Who invited you?"  
  
"I'm crashing," said Elsa, "and I brought a few friends. Is that rude?"  
  
"Extremely," said Kira.  
  
"Whose that?" asked Kim.  
  
"Those are Mesagog's goons, Zeltrax and Elsa."  
  
"Your not getting through that portal unless its in chains," said Zeltrax.  
  
"I say we go for it," said Conner.  
  
The others agreed, then Kim said, "Everyone back in. It's time for a little Divide and Conquer." Once everyone was back inside Herbie, Kim stepped on the gas petal and drove straight toward Mesagog's toadies, then Kim said, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," said Ethan and Kira from the back seat. Then, Kim pressed a button marked Separation, then Herbie broke into two parts. With, Kim & Conner controlling the front half and Kira & Ethan controlling the back half.  
  
"Attack!" said Elsa, then Zeltrax, the Pollinator, and the Tyrannodrones charged toward the Rangers.   
  
The Rangers easily defeated Tyrannodrones and held off Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Pollinator. They recombined Herbie and Kira said, "Hurry the portal's closing!"  
  
Kim floored it and headed straight for the portal. Elsa fired a bolt of energy from her sword toward the car, but it had little affect on Herbie or the Rangers, and they made it through just as the portal closed. Soon, they where inside Mesagog's lair. Kim pressed a button on Herbie's dash and said, "Haley, we're in."  
  
"Good," said Haley, "I'll recalibrate Herbie for your exit. You guys have about five minutes."  
  
"Right," said Kim.  
  
The Rangers got out and in unison said, "Power Down." and they returned to their normal forms.  
  
Then, Kim said, "OK, Kira, you're the only one of us who's been here before. Lead the way."  
  
"Follow me," said Kira, the four Rangers started running down the hall. They turned a corner and she said, "The lab should be right down here. At least we still have the element of…"  
  
Just then Mesagog appeared from around a corner, and said "Welcome, we've been expecting you."  
  
"surprise," said Kira. As the four Rangers started to back away from him, a door started to close, blocking the way they had just come.  
  
"You remember me, I trust."  
  
"Like, I could forget that face."  
  
"Which part is his face?" said Ethan.  
  
"Obviously, you are in need of some discipline," said Mesagog, then a beam of energy started to emanate from his forehead, but just then Elsa, Zeltrax, and the Pollinator appeared in front of the Rangers taking the full blast of the attack, allowing the Rangers to escape.  
  
The Rangers ran into the lab and Tommy said, "Hey." The Rangers rushed over to him and started to unstrap him from the table. He looked up at Kim and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"If that's your way of saying thank you," said Kim, "It could use some work."  
  
"I'll thank you for real, when we get out of here," said Tommy, as he got off the table. He walked over to a console, pressed a button, and the lab doors close. "How did you guys get in here?"  
  
"Haley made some modifications to Herbie," said Ethan.  
  
"Who's Herbie?" asked Tommy.  
  
"My car," said Kim.  
  
"You named your car?"  
  
"It's a long story," said Kira.  
  
"Well, anyway we can use the main invisaportal network to get out of here," said Tommy, as he pressed buttons a small portal opened in the lab, "This way."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Ethan, "we need to talk."  
  
"Go!" said Tommy, "I'll explain later."  
  
"We know everything," said Conner.  
  
"Kim showed us the video diary," said Kira.  
  
"We know you and her are Power Rangers," said Ethan.  
  
"Were," said Tommy, "not anymore."  
  
"Well," said Kim, "I wouldn't say that." Then she showed Tommy her bracelet.  
  
Before Tommy had a chance to respond Mesagog, Elsa, Zeltrax, the Pollinator, and some Tyrannodrones entered the lab. And Mesagog said, "Ranger or not, your mine now!"  
  
"I hate it when he gets like this," said Tommy.  
  
"We'll take it from here, Dr. O," said Conner, "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," replied Kira, Ethan, and Kim.  
  
"DinoThunder, Power Up!" said the Rangers in unison.  
  
"Attack!" said Mesagog, and Elsa, Zeltrax, the Pollinator, and the Tyrannodrones charged toward The Rangers. Conner was fighting Zeltrax, Ethan and Kira were taking on the Pollinator & the Tyrannodrones, Kim was fighting with Elsa, and Tommy had his hands full with Mesagog. Mesagog picked Tommy up and threw him across the room like a rag doll.  
  
Kim saw this and cried out, "Tommy!"  
  
"Head for the portal!" said Tommy, "I have to get something!"  
  
"But…" said Kira.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Come on, guys," said Kim, "Tommy knows what he's doing." And with that the four Rangers jumped into the open portal. They appeared in the same hallway they left Herbie and just as they were getting in him, Tommy appeared behind them.  
  
"Hey," said Ethan.  
  
"You made it," said Kira.  
  
Kim looked at Tommy and saw the large crystal like stone he was carrying, "Do we really need a souvenir?"  
  
"This one we do," said Tommy. Just then Elsa, Zeltrax, the Pollinator, and the Tyrannodrones came running down the hallway. "Go! I'm right behind you." The Rangers got in Herbie and took off into the open portal, Tommy jumped in right after them. They appeared near a park near the business district and when Herbie came to a stop, the Rangers quickly got out and Conner said, "Where is he?"  
  
Just then, Tommy appeared in front of them. And, Mesagog's minions appeared right behind him. Then, Zeltrax shot a bolt of energy out of his sword, Tommy used the stone to block the energy and soon the stone exploded in a ball of white light. When, the light subsided, Tommy was gone. Where he stood, there was only small pieces of the stone he was carrying.   
  
"No! Tommy!" said Kim, as she fell to her knees.  
  
Kira kneed down and started to comfort her teammate, "This can't be happing."  
  
"Such negativity, haven't you learned?" said Elsa, "In our world, anything's possible."  
  
"Even the destruction of the great Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Zeltrax.  
  
"I heard my name," said Tommy, as he started to rematerialize, "You missed me, Didn't you Zeltrax?"  
  
The Rangers ran over to Tommy,   
  
"Awesome!" said Kira.  
  
"All right!" said Ethan.  
  
Kim smacked him on the head and said, "Don't you ever do that again!"  
  
"What's that?" said Conner, as Tommy's hand started to glow. Tommy opened up his hand and in it was a Black Dino Gem.  
  
"A Black Dino Gem," said Ethan, "Let me guess, the power of invisibility."  
  
"Looks like it," said Tommy.  
  
"That gem belongs to my master," said Elsa  
  
"There are two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems," said Tommy, "One: You can't choose them, they chose you."  
  
"What's the other?" said Elsa.  
  
"They go great with Dino Morphers," said Tommy, as he raised his arm and a Dino Morpher appeared on his wrist. Then, Tommy put the Dino Gem in the Morpher.  
  
Elsa looked at him and said, "Aren't you a bit old for this, Tommy?"  
  
"I might be old. But, I can still pull it off," said Tommy, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" And then Tommy became the Black Ranger. "Just like riding a bike."  
  
"One or two more makes no difference," said Zeltrax, "Attack!" Then, Mesagog's minions charged toward The Rangers. Tommy fought off the Tyrannodrones and then started to fight Zeltrax. Kira, Kim, and Ethan went after the Pollinator, And, Conner was busy fighting Elsa. After Elsa retreated, Conner went to help the other four with the Pollinator. And, the four of them easily defeated the Pollinator. But, Mesagog activated the Hydro Regenerator and the Pollinator grew to 30 stories tall.   
  
By this time, Zeltrax had retreated and Tommy rejoined his team, his morpher beeped and Haley's voice came out of it, "Welcome back. I have a little homecoming present for you. I found it on the north side of the forest." The rangers felt the earth shake and saw a large black Zord heading toward them. "Meet the Brachiozord. Retrieving the Black Gem must have awakened him." The Rangers looked at it in awe. "Wait till you see what he has inside. I think you can handle it from here." Three compartments opened up and the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, and the two Pterazords came out. Kim and the teenage Rangers took control of their respective Zords, formed the Megazord, and defeated the Pollinator.  
  
Later, at Haley's Cyberspace, the Rangers were talking over the day's events. Ethan, Conner, and Kira were sitting on one couch, with Haley sitting on the arm, and Tommy and Kim were sitting on the other couch  
  
"What a day," said Ethan. "New car, New Rangers, well kind of new."  
  
"Dr. O," said Kira, "are you going to tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?"  
  
"Soon after you three became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another Gem. So, I had Haley build a morpher, just in case," said Tommy.  
  
"And the day of my gig?"  
  
"I was coming to tell you guys that that the energy had moved and we needed to investigate."  
  
"When you got nabbed by the Goon Patrol," said Conner, "brutal."  
  
"Yeah, but it all turned out OK," said Tommy.  
  
"Well, come on, Tommy," said Kim, as she stood up, "we better get going."  
  
"Yeah," said Tommy as he stood up.  
  
"Going?" asked Haley, "Where are you two going?"  
  
"Shopping," said Kim.  
  
"I check my closet this morning," said Tommy, "and there is a serious shortage of black in there."  
  
The teenagers laughed, and then Tommy and Kim walked out of the Cyberspace….  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time on Herbie: Dino Thunder…  
  
Kira, Conner and Ethan convince Kim to enter Herbie in a big race and Mesagog starts to make plans to create his own battle car to combat Herbie. 


	6. Chapter 6

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 6  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Summary: Kimberly Hart is Herbie's new owner and is Reefside High's new gym teacher. In this chapter, Kira, Conner and Ethan convince Kim to enter Herbie in a big race and Mesagog starts to make plans to destroy Herbie.  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone for the great comments, If you have any story ideas for this fan fic, please feel free to send them to me. My email address is I'll give you full credit for your ideas. Thanks! Also for you NASCAR fans, Infineon Raceway is standing in for Reefside Raceway. .  
  
More Notes: This part is set where we currently are in the normal PRDT timeline. But, Tommy is not trapped in the Black Ranger Power Suit and Trent is still evil. Also, I think I'm the first fan fiction author to give Haley a last name  
  
Kim and Tommy were sitting in the lab under Tommy's house, talking to Haley, when Ethan, Conner, and Kira came in and walked over to them.  
  
"Hi guys," said Kim, "what's up?"  
  
"Well, we were just wondering if you saw this," said Kira, as she took a newspaper out of her backpack.  
  
Kim took the paper and read the article that Kira had circled. It was about a big car race that was coming up. It started in Reefside, then went to Virginia City, Nevada, and finished back in Reefside. First prize was $100,000. "Yeah, I read about it this morning," said Kim, "So what?"  
  
"We were thinking that you should enter Herbie in the race," said Conner.  
  
Kim laughed, "What? I'm no race car driver."  
  
"Maybe not but Herbie is one fast car," said Ethan, "How about all those races he won with your Uncle Jim?"  
  
"That maybe, but my Uncle's an experienced race car driver. He had just as much to do with Herbie's winning as Herbie did."  
  
"Yeah, but, I've seen the way you've handed Herbie in the last few battles," said Tommy, "I think with the right amount of training, you could be a top notch driver."  
  
"You think so?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah, when is the race?"  
  
"A couple of months. Do you think that's enough time?"  
  
Tommy thinks for a moment, "Yeah, I think so. School's out for the summer. I'll call my Uncle John and see if he has any connections at Reefside Raceway and see if we can get some track time."  
  
And, a couple of weeks later, the entire DinoThunder team was at Reefside Raceway, watching Kim put Herbie through his paces. Ethan was tracking Kim's progress around the track on his laptop, while the others watch from the pits. While Kim was driving, Tommy would talk to her through the radio built into the helmet, "Your doing good, Kim, how's he handling?"  
  
"Pretty good," she said, "he's still kind of loose."  
  
"That's what we want. OK, Kim, just a couple more laps then bring him in."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Tommy walked over to Ethan and asked, "How's she doing?"  
  
Ethan looked up at his mentor/teammate, "She's out of sight. If we could have entered Herbie in the last Nextel Cup race here, they'd have the pole."  
  
Just then, a man and a woman walked in the pit area towards them, and the man asked Tommy, "Excuse me, but we are looking for Kimberly Hart, do you know where she is?"  
  
"She's on the track right now," said Tommy, "but, she'll be finishing her run in a few laps."  
  
"I see, well, we'll just wait. By the way, I'm Jim Douglas and this is my wife Carol," said Jim, as he stuck out his hand.  
  
Tommy shook it and said, "I'm Tommy Oliver. Your Kim's uncle and aunt… The ones that gave her Herbie."  
  
"That's right," said Jim.  
  
"Let me introduce you to the others," then Tommy looked over at Haley, Conner, and Kira. And called them over, Then he said, "this one here at the laptop is Ethan James. The red head is Haley Thompson. The girl in yellow is Kira Ford, and the guy in red is Conner McKnight. Ethan, Haley, Conner, Kira, this is Kim's Aunt Carol and Uncle Jim."   
  
The group all shook hands, then Kim pulled into the pits and got out of Herbie, she was wearing a pink fire suit and helmet. She took the helmet off and walked over to the group and said, "Uncle Jim? Aunt Carol?" She gave them both a quick hug and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well," said Carol, "you we wanted to see how you and Herbie were doing."  
  
"We are doing great. And, Herbie is in top form. So, how long are you guys going to be here?"  
  
"A few days," said Jim.  
  
"Great, you can stay at my house," said Kim.  
  
"Oh, no," said Carol, "we don't want to impose."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing," said Kim, "I insist."  
  
"OK," said Jim.  
  
"Great," said Kim, with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mesagog's island fortress. Mesagog was in the lab, looking at replays of previous battles with the Power Rangers, when Trent, Zeltrax, and Elsa entered and Elsa said, "You summoned us, Master?"  
  
He turned toward the group and said, "I have been analyzing our last few battles with the Power Rangers, do you know what the deicing factor has been in ever single battle? This…" He pressed a button and a picture of Herbie, morphed, appeared on the screen, "This rotten little car is just as powerful as any of the other Rangers."  
  
"Yeah, and we can barely take care of the other Rangers," said Trent.  
  
"That is my point," said Mesagog, "We need to dispose of the BattleBug"  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"I have a plan…"  
  
Later that night, Herbie was sitting in Kim's garage, when the garage door started to open. Herbie shivered when he saw what was in front of him, It was the White Ranger, with a small group of Tyrannodrones. "Hello, Gold Ranger."  
  
Herbie knew he was in trouble, so he started honking as loud as he could hoping that Kim, Jim, and Carol would wake up. Then, he realized that Jim and Carol could get hurt, and he couldn't let anything happen to Jim, so he turned on his headlights and drove straight out of the garage. Trent and the Tyrannodrones dove out of the way as Herbie sped out of the garage, down the driveway, and onto the road toward Reefside.  
  
Trent looked at the Tyrannodrones and said, "You know what do now." And, with that the Tyrannodrones disappeared. Trent's White Dino ATV appeared from behind Kim's garage, he got on it, and took off after Herbie.  
  
Kim was in her room, sitting at her vanity, wearing a long pink nightgown with a matching robe, and brushing her hair. She thought she heard her garage door opening, but she just continued to brush her hair. Then, she heard Herbie honking. She got up and looked out her window that overlooked the garage and saw Herbie speed out of the driveway, then she saw the White Ranger drive after Herbie on his ATV. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. She dashed over to her vanity and picked up her Dino Gem Bracelet and said, "Tommy! Tommy!"  
  
Tommy's voice came from the bracelet, "Kim? What's wrong?"  
  
"Trent is after Herbie!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah, he was just here and got in my garage and then Herbie took off towards town."  
  
"Oh, man… OK, I'll contact the others and send them out to find Herbie on the Raptor Cycles. Can you get over here fast?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"OK, See you in a bit."  
  
Kim pulled a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, then she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and her aunt and uncle were standing there, "What's going on Kim?" asked Jim.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kim.  
  
"Well, we heard Herbie honking like mad," said Carol, "So, we get up and then we see Herbie driving off being followed by some guy in white on an ATV."  
  
Kim thought for a moment then sighed, "Uncle Jim, Aunt Carol, there is something I need to tell you…"  
  
As soon as Tommy finished talking to Tommy he went down to the lab and started to contact the others,  
  
"What's up, Dr. O?" said Kira.  
  
"Kira," said Tommy, "are the guys with you?"  
  
"Yeah," said Conner.  
  
"We are here, Dr. O," said Ethan.  
  
"Guys, we have a problem, Trent is after Herbie."  
  
"Well, what can we do?"  
  
"I'm going to send the Raptor Cycles to where you are. Then, I want you guys to try to find Herbie before Trent does."  
  
"OK, Dr. O," said Kira.  
  
"We're on it," said Conner.  
  
"You can count on us," said Ethan.   
  
Tommy typed in commands on the computer and sent the Raptor Cycles to the Rangers.   
  
Meanwhile, Herbie was trying to elude Trent and wasn't having much success. Trent matched Herbie's every move. Then, Herbie unknowingly turned down a dead end alley. He reached the end and quickly turned around but it was too late. He saw he was surrounded by Mesagog, Trent, Zeltrax, Elsa, and about a 100 Tyrannodrones. Herbie tried to morph, but before he could Zeltrax shot a bolt of energy at him and it shorted out Herbie's electrical system. Then, the Tyrannodrones, Trent, Zeltrax, and Elsa charged at the defenseless Herbie  
  
A short time after Tommy sent the Rangers the Raptor Cycles, he heard the secret entrance open, he turned and saw Kim walking down the stairs, with her aunt and uncle, "Kim? What are you doing?"  
  
"It's all right, Tommy, I told them everything," said Kim.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I had to they saw Trent chase after Herbie."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Were you able to contact the other Power Rangers?" asked Jim.  
  
"Yeah, I have them out searching for Herbie, right now…"  
  
The Rangers had been searching for about 10 minutes and then they went down the same dead end that Herbie went down. They reached the end of the alley and stopped, they were stunned at what they saw.   
  
Conner spoke into his morpher, "Dr. O? We found Herbie."  
  
Kim's voice came over the morpher, "His he OK?"  
  
Conner looked up and saw the horrible sight, the Tyrannodrones, Trent, Elsa, and Zeltrax had completely dismantled Herbie. There was just a pile of metal and broken glass that was once Herbie. Kira couldn't look at it, she turned her head and started to cry in her helmet.  
  
"CONNER!" said Kim's voice, "Is Herbie OK?"  
  
To be continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 7  
  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone for the great comments, If you have any story ideas for this fan fic, please feel free to send them to me. My email address is I'll give you full credit for your ideas. Thanks!   
  
Right after Conner told the others back at the lab where they found the remains of Herbie, Jim called a towing service to bring the pieces back to Tommy's. Later that night, everyone gathered in Tommy's garage.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Conner. He looked over in the corner, Kim was crying on her Aunt Carol's shoulder.  
  
Tommy looked at Kim then at Haley, who was examining every piece and said, "What do you think, Haley?"  
  
Haley picked up a large orange box, and said, "I'll know more when I examine this."  
  
"What's that?" asked Jim.  
  
"This is Herbie's 'black' box, computer core, and morpher. The 'black' box and the computer core will be able to tell me why Herbie was unable to morph and if we'll be able to reconstruct him."  
  
"How do you know that Herbie didn't morph?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Because, when Herbie is morphed, he is protected by a shell that is similar to your Power Suits. That is impervious to just about everything. If he was morphed, they would have never had the chance to do this to him."  
  
"So how long will it take?" asked Kira.  
  
"I'll hook it up to my computer at home and download the information. I should have some results by the morning."  
  
"OK," said Tommy, "We'll reconvene down in the lab tomorrow morning around 9am." Everyone agreed and headed to their respective homes for the night.  
  
The next morning everyone was in the lab waiting for Tommy. "What time is it Haley?" asked Kim.  
  
Haley looked at her watch, "Almost 9:30"  
  
"Is Tommy always late?" asked Jim.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "It would abnormal if he was early."  
  
Just then Tommy walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was all ready there, "Hey guys. Sorry, I'm late."  
  
"It's all right, Tommy," said Haley.  
  
"So what did you find out?"   
  
"Well, Herbie tried to morph but at the exact moment he started the morphing sequence Zeltrax shot an energy beam out of his sword. The energy created an overload of power in the morpher, and the extra power shorted out Herbie's electrical system."  
  
"Can we put him back together?" asked Kim.  
  
"From my examination of the parts, Yes."  
  
"Great," said Ethan, "I'll get on eBay and see what I can find for the parts we can't replace."  
  
"No," said Jim, "we can't use outside parts. If we want our Herbie back we have to use all the original parts, or else it won't be Herbie."   
  
"Your kidding," said Conner, "Some of those parts are twisted beyond repair. How are we going to get them fixed?"  
  
"Easy, my Uncle John," said Tommy, "He's got just about every kind of metalworking machine there is. He can take those parts and remake them so they were just like new. I'll go give him a call." Then, Tommy headed upstairs. Tommy's uncle told Tommy he'd be glad to help, so the others went through the parts and decide what parts they need Tommy's uncle to remake and what parts they could rebuild themselves.  
  
Over the next few weeks, the group worked on putting Herbie back together. Their were a few attacks from Mesagog's goons, the Rangers easily defeated them, but the Rangers missed having Herbie in their corner. They also missed qualifying for the big race, but nobody seemed to care. Soon, they had Herbie back together and he looked just like new.   
  
"He looks great," said Kira.  
  
"But, is it Herbie?" asked Carol.  
  
"There is one way to find out," said Kim as she took Herbie's key out of her pocket and handed it to Jim, "Would you like to do the honors?"  
  
Jim took the key, opened Herbie's driver side door, and sat down behind the wheel. He then put the key in the ignition and gave it a turn, and Herbie's engine started right up.  
  
"Is it him?" asked Tommy.  
  
Jim leaned forward and said, "Herbie?" There was no response. He tried again, "Herbie?" Again, no response. Everyone looked down, as if they were morning, but just then Herbie beeped back and everyone cheered at the return of Herbie.  
  
That night, Kim and Tommy were sitting on the couch, in front of his fireplace. Kim was wearing a pink blouse, a black knee length skirt, and black stockings. Tommy was wearing a white dress shirt, a black t-shirt, khaki pants, and black socks. Kim looked at Tommy and said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," said Tommy, then he kissed her, "In fact, I have a present for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," He stood up and walked over the mantle, turned his back toward Kim, and took a small black box from behind a picture of all the original Rangers together, that was sitting on the mantle. Then, he turned back toward Kim, and said, "As you know, in two months, we'll celebrate 1 year of being back together."  
  
"And, what a year it has been," said Kim, as she thought back on everything that had happened to the both of them since she fainted at Tommy's front door.  
  
"Anyway, I was planning on giving this to you then, but, I can't wait any longer," Tommy got down on one knee and opened the box and inside was a diamond engagement ring, "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"  
  
Kim was stunned, she never expected this, she put her hands over her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes, and she said, "Yes, Tommy! Yes! A thousand times Yes!" Then Tommy placed the ring on her finger then they kissed.   
  
Two months later, on the exact day that Kim moved back to Reefside, Kim and Tommy were getting married. Tommy didn't like the idea of getting married with Mesagog still around, but he couldn't say no to Kim. Both Kim's and Tommy parents were their plus all of their friends and family, including everyone who had ever been a Power Ranger.  
  
Tommy and Jason were standing in front of the church, with the minister. Soon the organist started playing. Then, Haley and Ethan walked down the aisle, followed by Kira and Conner. Ethan and Conner were wearing tuxedos & Haley and Kira were wearing pink bridesmaids dresses. Then, Kat started walking down the aisle, she to was wearing a pink bridesmaids dress. When Kat joined the others at the front of the church, the organist started to play, "Here Comes the Bride" everyone stood up. Then Kim and her father started to walk down the aisle. As they walk, Tommy looked at Kim and smiled, he never seen her look so beautiful .  
  
When they get to the end, Kim's father kissed her on the cheek, and sat down, next to Kim's mother. Then, Kim took her place next to Tommy. Tommy looked at Kim and smiled again, and Kim did the same then they turned toward the minister and he began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Dr. Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Tommy and Kimberly proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace. "  
  
"Me…" said a voice from the back.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Mesagog standing at the back of the church, then Tommy said, "Mesagog! You have some nerve showing up here!"  
  
"And you have a lot of balls to show up at a place with 40 former Power Rangers!" said Kim.  
  
"40 or 400, it makes no difference to me," said Mesagog, "Attack!" Then, Tyrannodrones jumped through the plate glass windows of the church and started at attacking people. Tommy, Jason, Ethan, and Conner went down and started to fight the Tyrannodrones.  
  
Then, just at that moment, Elsa appeared behind Kimberly and grabbed her, "TOMMY!"  
  
Tommy turned as saw Kimberly trying to fight off Elsa, "KIMBERLY!" Tommy tried to get to Kim but he couldn't get through the Tyrannodrones.  
  
Elsa pushed a needle in Kim's neck, Kim passed out, then Kim, Elsa, Mesagog, and the Tyrannodrones disappeared .  
  
"NO!" screamed Tommy.  
  
To be continued… 


	8. Chapter 8

Herbie: DinoThunder- Chapter 8  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
Category: Action/Romance/Comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers and Herbie, "The Love Bug" are the property of The Walt Disney Company.  
  
Notes: Please Read and Review! Thanks to everyone for the great comments. If you wish to write a sequel to this story, feel free. Also, we are assuming that Kim and Tommy have told their parents long ago about their Power Ranger past.  
  
Once Mesagog and his goons returned to his lab, he had the Tyrannodrones strap Kim, who was still in her wedding dress, to the chair that was under The Life Force Extractor. "Now…" said Mesagog, "Elsa, take the White Ranger and a monster to the city and create a distraction for the Power Rangers, while I take care of Dr. Oliver's blushing bride-to-be."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Elsa, then she left the lab.  
  
Back at the church, Haley was on her laptop searching for anyway into Mesagog's lab. Tommy was sitting on the steps, in front of the alter, with his head in his hand. Kira, Conner, and Ethan were sitting in the front pew. Kat and Jason walked up the aisle from the back, when they reached the front of the church Jason looked down at Tommy and said, "You OK, Bro?"  
  
Tommy looked up at them, and said, "Yeah, for now, how are mine and Kim's parents?"  
  
"Dana looked them over, they were OK. So, she sent them back to the hotel. But, Kim's mom is taking her kidnapping really hard."  
  
Tommy looked down, "I told her we should have waited until Mesagog was out of the picture," then he looked up and over at his Rangers, "How are you guys?"  
  
"OK," said Conner.  
  
"About as well as can be expected," said Ethan.  
  
Kira wiped tears from her eyes, "Right now, I'm praying for Kim."  
  
"We all," said Kat, "We all are."  
  
Just then, an alarm went off on Haley's laptop, and she said, "Just great! Just what we don't need right now!"  
  
"What is it?" said Tommy.  
  
"Elsa is in downtown reeking havoc with the Tyrannodrones, The White Ranger, and a monster that's part bear, part mushroom, part… ATM machine?"  
  
"Sounds like one of Rita's monsters," said Jason.  
  
Tommy looked over at Haley, "Keep looking for a way into Mesagog's lab."  
  
"You got it," said Haley.  
  
Then, Tommy stood up and said, "You guys ready?"  
  
The DinoThunder Rangers stood up and said, "Ready."  
  
"DinoThunder! Power Up! Ha!"  
  
The Power Rangers ran out of the church and found Herbie waiting outside, morphed are ready to go. The Rangers climbed inside headed towards downtown.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mesagog's lab, Mesagog picked up a needle at gave Kim a shot in the arm. Kim started to wake up, she was a little groggy at first, but when she saw Mesagog standing over her she woke right up. "W-What's going on?" she said, the she tried to move, "Let me go!"   
  
"Oh no, my dear," said Mesagog, "I have some big plans for you."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"I'm going extract the life force from your body. Then, once you're destroyed the Pink Dino Gem will belong to me." Kim started to struggle to free herself as Mesagog walked over to the control panel for the Life Force Extractor. "So long, Kimberly Hart!" But, just as he was going to press the button to start the machine, Mesagog started to change back into Dr. Anton Mercer. "No! Not now!"  
  
Kim watched in astonishment as she watched Mesagog change, when Anton was back to normal he turned towards Kim. "Anton?! What's going on?!"  
  
The scientist walked toward Kim, "There's not much time." Then, he started to unstrap Kim from the chair.  
  
"Anton! What is going on?"  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll try to give you the short version. You see while Tommy and I we're studying how to combine dinosaur DNA and technology, I stumbled upon something that I thought would help mankind. But, I couldn't risk testing it on anyone but myself, but I had no idea the results would be so monstrous. Mesagog and I share a brain, but taking over the world is his plan, not mine. I wanted to use mine and Tommy's work to help mankind, not harm it. But, I think I have away to destroy Mesagog once and for all."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to use the Life Force Extractor."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I want you to strap me to the chair. Then, when I start to change hit that large green button. If I'm right, then Mesagog's Life Force will be pulled from me. When the color of the beam changes, press the red button "  
  
"But, what about you? You could be killed."  
  
"That's a chance I must take."  
  
"OK," said Kim, as she stood up, "I'll do it."  
  
Anton smiled, "Thank you." Then, he lurched forward, "We must hurry! He's trying to come back!"   
  
Anton laid down on the table and Kim strapped him down, rushed over to the control panel. A few seconds later, Anton started to glow a greenish color and started to take the form of Mesagog. Kim crossed her fingers and pressed the green button. Anton/Mesagog screamed as Mesagog's life force was being extracted from Anton Mercer's body. Kim watched the color of the life force beam change from green to silver, then Kim pressed the red button. Then, she walked over to Anton, and said, "Anton? Are you all right?"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, and said kind of groggily, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Is he gone?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Kimberly."   
  
"Your welcome," she said, as she unstrapped him from the chair, "but what about Mesagog's henchmen? What do we do about them?"  
  
"Now, that Mesagog is gone the evil influence he had over Elsa and Trent should be gone as well," Anton stood up, walked over to a control panel, and started pressing buttons.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm starting the self-destruct system. In five minutes, this whole island will be destroyed."  
  
"But, what about your work?"  
  
Anton looked down, "This technology is too powerful, it can't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, again."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Anton pressed some more buttons, "I'm opening an invisaportal, it'll take us to the area where Tommy and the other Rangers were fighting Elsa and Trent. You should morph, I wouldn't want anything to happen to that dress."  
  
Kim smiled, "Your right," then she flicked her wrist and her morpher appeared, "Dino Thunder! Power Up! Ha!"  
  
In downtown, the Rangers defiantly had their hands full. Conner was fighting with Elsa, Tommy was fighting the White Ranger, Ethan and Kira were trying to hold off the monster. All of the sudden, Elsa and the White Ranger fell to the ground and the Tyrannodrones & the monster just vanished.  
  
"What happened?" asked Conner.  
  
"I don't know," said Tommy.  
  
"Look!" said Kira, as she pointed toward Elsa and the White Ranger. The White Ranger was glowing white while Elsa was glowing green.  
  
"What's happening to them?" asked Ethan, then The White Ranger became Trent and Elsa became Principal Randall. Just then, the Rangers herd the sound of an invisaportal open behind them. They turned around and saw, Anton and the Pink Ranger come out of it.   
  
"KIM!" said all the other Ranger as they ran over to Anton and Kim.   
  
Tommy gave Kim a big hug, "Thank god, your alright."  
  
Anton went over to Trent and Principal Randall, and knelt next to Principal Randall, "Elsa? Trent? Are two you OK?"  
  
Trent looked at his adoptive father, "Yeah, I'm OK." Then, he stood up.  
  
Principal Randall looked up at Anton and said, "Anton? What happened?"  
  
Anton helped Principal Randall to her feet, "We are free. He's gone."  
  
"Really?" Anton nodded, then she gave Anton a hug.  
  
The Power Rangers walked over to them and said Tommy said, "Anton? Kim just told me what happened."  
  
"Can you forgive me?"  
  
"It's not all your fault, Anton. Believe me I know what it's like to be under an evil influence," then the two men shook hands.  
  
"The one thing I want to know is," asked Kira, "How did Principal Randall get under Mesagog's influence?"  
  
"Anton and I met in collage and became friends," said Principal Randall, "When he and Tommy began their research into combining dinosaur DNA and technology, he offered me a job as a researcher. As our work progressed, Anton and I started to become closer. But, when Mesagog came into the picture, he brainwashed me to do his bidding."  
  
"Well, this has been fun and all," said Conner, "but, we have a wedding to get back too."  
  
"Right," they all said.   
  
Then, Tommy spoke into his communicator, "Haley?"  
  
"Yeah?" she said.  
  
"Great news, we've got Kim and Mesagog is gone. Call mine and Kim's parents. Tell them the wedding is back on."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Soon everyone was back at the church, Trent, Anton, and Principal Randall joined Tommy and Kim's friends and family in the church.  
  
Tommy and Jason were standing in front of the church, with the minister. Soon the organist started playing. Then, Haley and Ethan walked down the aisle, followed by Kira and Conner. Then, Kat started walking down the aisle. When Kat joined the others at the front of the church, the organist started to play, "Here Comes the Bride" everyone stood up. Then Kim and her father started to walk down the aisle.   
  
When they get to the end, Kim's father kissed her on the cheek, and sat down, next to Kim's mother. Then, Kim took her place next to Tommy. Tommy looked at Kim and smiled, and Kim did the same then they turned toward the minister and he began, "Dearly beloved, We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Tommy Michael Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart in holy matrimony. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Tommy and Kimberly proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
This time no one said a word, Kim's parents, Ken and Caroline, & Tommy's parents, Thomas and Janice, stood up and the minister continued, "Who brings Kimberly to stand beside Tommy?"  
  
"We do," said Ken & Caroline.  
  
"Parents, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Tommy and Kimberly with your love and concern?"  
  
"We are," said Tommy and Kim's parents  
  
"Then you, you may be seated." Then the parents sat back down, and the minister continued, "Tommy and Kimberly, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is give to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life. But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free.   
  
Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success and the world has to offer. As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly. Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance that love. We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is Love'. We are assured that 'Love conquers all'. It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure. Would you both please face each other and join hands."  
  
Tommy and Kimberly turn toward each other and took each other's hands  
  
"Tommy, do you take Kimberly to be your wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect her, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," said Tommy.  
  
"Kimberly, do you take Tommy to be your Husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect him till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," said Kimberly  
  
Jason and Kat gave the rings to Tommy and Kimberly, and the minister continued, "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."  
  
Tommy placed the ring on Kimberly's finger, and said, "I, Tommy, take thee Kimberly Ann Hart, to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."  
  
Kim placed the ring on Tommy's finger, and said, "I, Kimberly, take thee Tommy Michael Oliver to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."  
  
The minister continued, "Tommy and Kimberly, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another. I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together - as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect. Tommy and Kimberly in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands. By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Tommy lifted up Kimberly's veil and kissed her, then Tommy and Kimberly turned toward the church, and the minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I proud to be the first to introduce Dr. and Mrs. Tommy Oliver."  
  
Everyone church stood up, applauded and cheered, the organist started to play "The Wedding March," as Tommy and Kimberly walked down the aisle, then rest of the wedding party starts to follow them.  
  
After all the pictures were taken, everyone gathered outside the church and waited for Tommy and Kim to come out. Herbie was waiting for them at the edge of the sidewalk. As everyone was waiting, Jim and Carol walked up to Haley and Jim asked her, "Have Tommy and Kim deiced were they wanted to go for their honeymoon?"  
  
"Not really," she said, "Kim told me that they where going to let Herbie decide."  
  
Just then, Kim and Tommy started out of the church as they came out, everyone through rice at them, then Herbie opened his door, they climbed in the back seat and Herbie drove them away.  
  
THE END 


End file.
